diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elerias
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Nahkampf, mit kurzen Klingenwaffen | Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/Elerias/simple | Vorname = Elerias | Nachname = Lu'thar | Geburtsname = Elerias Lu'thar | Alter = 129 Sommer | Zugehörigkeit = Horde | Gilde = - | Größe = 1,77 Meter | Gewicht = 84 KG | Haarfarbe = Schwarzblau | Augenfarbe = Dunkelgrün | Besonderheiten = Oft sehr verwahrlostes Aussehen. Sein Alkohol- und Drogenproblem. Der schwarze Hut, sein besonderer Bart, die Ohrringe.}} 'Der Charakter an sich' Dass schwarze Haar, was ihm wohl von Natur aus bis zu seinem Kiefer reichen würde, hat sich der Sin'dorei wild nach Oben gestilt. Dabei bedient er sich gerne an wachsähnlichen Schmieren oder gar Harz. Egal as er auch nehmen mag, sein Haar riecht auf jeden Fall sehr exotisch und einzigartig. Unter dem Hut kommt es zwar gern aus der, am Morgen gerichteten, Form, dafür wirkt es um so wilder, wenn er den Hut vom Kopf nimmt. Das Haar ist vom Gefühl her weich und griffig, wenn man seine Hände hindurch gleiten lassen sollte. Viele sagen, es erinnert an das Federkleid eines Rabens oder an die Farbe der Schreibertinte. Sein Gesicht, mit den markanten, harten und vorallem schlanken Zügen, wirkt durch dass dunkle Haar sehr bleich, wobei seine Hautfarbe eigentlich einen angenehme, gebräunten Ton aufweist. Die Wangenknochen sind hoch und deutlich zu erkennen, was ihn mit den schmalen, harten Zügen mager wirken lässt. Der Nasenrücken ist dünn, die Nase jedoch in perfekter Länge. Seine Lippen sind voll, wohl ansehlicher als bei den meisten Männern seines Volkes. Ein kräftiges Kinn und ein kräftiger Kiefer runden das Gesamtbild, mit einem schwarzen Bart schließlich ab. Der Bart liegt dichter am Kinn und Kiefer an. Er wurde zur alten Form wieder zurecht gestutzt... Die Augen des Elfens stechen aus dem Gesicht dann doch am meisten hervor. Vor allem im Schatten der Hutkrempe funkeln sie geheimnisvoll und starr, wie die Augen eines lauernden Reptils. Ihre Farbe ist eine Mischung aus einem ockerfarbenen Ton und einem dunklen Grün, mit hellen grünen Verläufen. Die dunklen Umrandungen um seine Augen, die als Augenringe deutlich zu erkennen sind, gepaart mit den kleinen Lachfalten, wirkt der Elf deutlich älter als er ist. Gelenkig, biegsam, schnell und wendig sind passende Begriffe, wenn man seinen Körper beschreiben will. Die sehnigen Muskeln an Bauch, Beine, Arme und Brust zeichnen ihn dafür aus. Als ehemaliger Gaukler weiß sich der Elf in die unmöglichsten Richtungen zu biegen, aber er ist auch sehr wendig, schnell und gerissen, was aus seiner "Ausbildung" (wie er es nennt) hängen geblieben ist. Narben findet man auf seinem Körper nicht so viele, wie bei einem Kämpfer, der nur für den Kampf lebt. Einfache Narben von alltäglichen Dingen findet man viel mehr an ihm. Von Schnittwunden, die beim Kochen entstanden sind, bis hin zu Brandwunden aus den früheren Tagen als Gaukler und besonders als Feuerspucker. Spuren von Schlägereien, vergessenen Szenarien und merkwürdigen Trips zeichnen seinen Körper zusätzlich. Alkohol und Drogen haben den Elfen von Grund auf schwer verändert. Aus der damaligen Frohnatur die, die Welt unschuldig und frei betrachtete wurde ein neuer Elf geschaffen. Elerias kann zwar noch immer fröhlich und durchgeknallt sein, - was Viele als "Spinner" bezeichnen - aber auch die depressiven, sarkastischen und miesgelaunten Seiten lebt der Elf offen aus... Kleidung ist dem Elfen nicht wichtig. Würde es nach ihm gehen, dann würde Elerias vermutlich nur nackt durch die Welt rennen. Aber da dass einige Leute wohl verschrecken würde kleidet der Elf sich schlicht, einfach, locker und bequem. Für ihn ist bequeme Kleidung Wichtigste! Schmuck dagegen ist ihm wichtiger. Wenn man ihn genauer betrachtet, fällt dies auch am besten auf. Nicht nur sein verzierter Bart, auch an dem rechten Ohr zeigen sich drei spezielle Ohrringe. Sie wurden aus Knochen geschnitzt und in die Form von Dornen gebracht. An seinem rechten Daumen findet man außerdem einen Ring aus Stahl, sehr schlicht und einfach, dass er kaum auffällt. Aber der Elf will natürlich mit diesem Schmuck eine Botschaft übermitteln - weshalb sollte es sonst alles rechts sein? 'Ausrüstung''' Als Langfinger, Dieb und gelegentlicher Söldner wirft sich Elerias gerne in eine bewegungsfreie Rüstung. Dafür wird Leder bevorzugt, dass an den wichtigsten Stellen durch dickeres Leder oder Kettenteile verstärkt wurde. Versucht wurde bei dieser Rüstung einen Vorteil zu gewinnen, deshalb könnte man sicherlich versteckte "Waffen" finden. Doch die hauptsächlichen Waffen sind meist kurze Klingen: Dolche oder Kurzschwerter. Elerias geht schnell in den Nahkampf über, um dort seinen Vorteil aus seiner Wendig- und Beweglichkeit zu erzielen. Von Giften hält er nicht viel, deswegen sieht er seine Kämpfe als fair an - sollte er Gifte jedoch einmal verwenden, dann sind es tödliche, von lähmen hält er Nichts (es könnte den Kampf ja uninteressant machen). Seit kurzem besitzt Elerias sogar eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe (Steinschlosspistole). Hergestellt von einem begnadeten Ingenieur. Noch ist er ungeübt in der Benutzung der Feuerwaffe, aber man zeigt Ergeiz es zu lernen. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)